


Muggles and Coffee (Kinda, But Not Really)

by fluffy_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy is (almost) Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Mentions of Death Eaters - Freeform, Mentions of the Second Wizarding War, Narcissa Malfoy (Mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Reader Doesn't Know About Magic, Reader Doesn't Know Draco is a Wizard, Reader is a muggle, not even proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_chan/pseuds/fluffy_chan
Summary: My take on what Draco Malfoy might have been like in the first year or so post-Second Wizarding War.Also, my first attempt at a reader insert, even though there is no dialogue.Also also, I kinda suck at titling things, so just ignore the title if you don't mind.Also (x3), I did not proofread this or have anyone beta read this, so sorry in advance if it's terrible or makes no sense.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 48





	Muggles and Coffee (Kinda, But Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first (published) attempt at a reader insert, and also my first attempt at (kinda) romance in the Harry Potter fandom.  
> It's been a hot minute since I read anything canon about the series, so I apologize in advance about anything that isn't 100% true in canon.

After the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy changed. 

Gone was the arrogant boy, proud to say he was from the House of Malfoy. In his place was the shell of a boy - someone who had to grow up too fast to protect those around him, as well as himself. 

He was drawn to Muggles for some reason or another. 

Perhaps is the was lack of magic in their lives, magic which he had come to despise, if only a little, for how destructive it could be. 

Perhaps it was because he was a stranger to all of them - just another face in the crowd. After all, when nobody knows who you are or what your past is, they can’t judge you, can they? If they did not know who he was, they couldn’t send him the dirty or (on rare occasions) sympathetic looks he received when out in public in the Wizarding World. 

The Muggle World became his sanctuary for whenever the judgement of the world he was born into became too much. 

Sometimes it was too much to be going out for errands and watching mothers pull their children out of the way, or seeing others cross the lane so they wouldn’t have to be on the same side as him, or the store clerk refusing to meet his gaze, all simply because of the circumstances he was born into, and the choices he had to make to keep himself and his parents alive. 

Sometimes he just wanted to disappear. 

A Muggle café near the Leaky Cauldron (cleverly called Déja-Brew) quickly became his escape from everything he had to face everyday in his own world. There, it was quiet and cozy, and the people there only knew him as another patron, or (for those who actually spoke to him outside of the interactions required) the mild-mannered young man who looked like he had seen too much in his eighteen years. 

Déja-Brew was nice. The coffee and tea were good, and the patrons were never too rowdy. There were bookshelves against the walls on either side of the café, boasting all sorts of Muggle authors who Draco never would have read in the presence of other wizards. There were novels written in styles similar to those of magical authors (those were called the ‘classics’), and those written in styles that seemed almost too informal for a published work, yet Draco enjoyed (those were called ‘contemporaries’). If asked, Draco would say the classics were his favorites, due to the similarity of the books from his upbringing and schooling, yet he knew that deep down the contemporaries were his favorite. 

There was another reason Draco enjoyed the café. That reason was named (Y/N). 

(Y/N) was a barista at Déja-Bew, and always seemed to be working whenever Draco came in. She was one of the few people Draco would speak to when he came in, and she knew his usual order by heart. Usually, she would wave once she caught sight of him, and would chat with him as she made his order (usually a chai tea with an apple scone). Occasionally, she would sit with him in the corner of the café closest to the pastry display case (which she had taken to calling ‘Draco’s Nook’ in the past few months) whenever she was on break. 

Although he’d never admit it to himself, Decao had become fond of the girl. Maybe he even fanied her on some level he could never quite fathom past his subconscious (a Pureblood Wizard and a Muggle? Could you imagine the stir that would cause in the community which has had his life planned out since he was conceived?). All Draco knew was that he liked to be near her, and was sad when her break ended or when he had to leave because he knew he had been absent from his own world for too long. 

Draco liked that she knew nothing of him other than what he told her. He liked how she didn’t know of his family (aside from the fact that his parents always doted on him growing up), or of how awful he was to others in school because he felt like he had to be. But, above all, Draco liked the fact he could be himself in the most honest way (aside from his magic) around her, because she never heard of the rumors that surrounded him. She knew nothing of the war he was forced to take part in, or the people he had to hurt to ensure his own survival, or of the terrible things his entire family had done over many generations to stay on the top of the societal food chain. 

She had seen his mark - the one on the inside of his right elbow he had tried to remove countless time with magic - and asked questions. He answered none of them. She suggested (since she assumed it was normal, Muggle tattoo) he get it lasered off, or perhaps inked over with something he liked better. She even went as far as to offer to go to the tattoo parlor with him to have it done and offered to make the appointment and everything, if he wanted to do it. He, of course refused, and said he had to keep the ‘tattoo’ as a reminder of the mistakes he made in the past.

They shared banter, and discussed books she saw him reading, as well as suggested new ones, and generally did what friends do (as far as Draco knows). She though it was strange that he didn’t own a phone or laptop (not that he knew what either of those were, really), but dropped the subject when he said his parents were very ‘old-fashioned’ and disliked anything more technologically advanced than trains or the occasional taxi ride. She said they could write each other in the upcoming month when her family was on holiday.

He wanted to tell her about magic, or at least about his owl so she wouldn’t be frightened when an owl suddenly showed up at her window while on holiday, but decided against it. He would tell her another time, when everything felt right, or at least when he had his feelings figured out more than just a vague feeling of perhaps fancying the girl. 

The month leading up to (Y/N) going on holiday passed quickly, and soon she was leaving to go somewhere warmer than it currently was in England (Draco couldn’t quite remember where, but knew it was at least a few hours away by what Muggles called ‘plane’, not that he really knew what that meant). In that short month however, Draco figured out his feelings for the girl.

When her first letter arrived (a postcard from a sunny beach somewhere, where the photo did not move, and her handwriting on the back detailing the terrible plane ride there), Draco was more than ready to send off his letter, which he sent in the post the Muggle way, to keep from questions being asked on her side (not that it stopped his mother from asking why he wasn’t sending his letters by owl). 

His letter detailed his life (with the exception of magic and his reputation in his own world) since he had left, and in it he confessed he fancied her and wanted to talk to her more about his feelings when she returned in a few weeks.

(Y/N) responded in kind, and said she was looking forward to it.

Muggles, Draco decided, weren’t that bad if there were people like (Y/N) around.


End file.
